


Still Feel Her

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can still feel her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Feel Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Touch."

I can still feel her skin on mine -- the warmth of her on my back. I can still feel of her breath on the back of my neck, tickling my hair there. I can still imagine the weight of her arm, draped heavy across my hip, just nudging the elastic of my pajama pants down. I can feel her hair just brushing against my shoulder from behind, almost invisible against my skin in the darkness. I can still feel her laying here in our bed with me, just like I felt her every morning for the past three years. I can still feel her, even though she's gone.


End file.
